


Scars Remain

by JoyceSpeaker



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceSpeaker/pseuds/JoyceSpeaker
Summary: 五次Frank看见Matt或者Red的伤疤。
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Scars Remain

1.

Frank Castle的定义是这样的：Murdock是个爱惹麻烦、不知好歹的小混蛋。即使如此，这也不意味着这个小混蛋应当在星期日的上午一瘸一拐、连着颧骨上眼镜都遮不住的淤青走进办公室。Frank看着他在坐下的时候细微地颤抖，看着他过于用力地攥住折叠起的盲杖，然后又抬起头，像他半点事没有一样用公事公办的口吻说：

“Castle先生？”

“Murdock。”没人说要礼尚往来，“Red让我上这儿来拿那个毒贩子背后集团的资料。”

一如既往，Frank无视了律师请他坐下的话，一动不动地站在原地。

“那么，你终于被哪个恶棍客户拖到巷子里打了一顿吗？”

正在用手感受着凸起的文字寻找文件的Murdock听闻只是偏了一下头，“没有？”

好吧，好吧。律师会被诅咒、会被唾弃、会被仇恨，但一般不会被打得半死。哈，除非Murdock热衷于半夜去打拳击，这也是一种选项。

Frank可能偶尔会想崩了他，并对此乐于承认。但他从来不会想一个盲人律师无缘无故被虐待。

他不打算拐弯抹角：“Re——夜魔侠，对你做了这些吗？”

Murdock皱起脸，手上的动作却没有停。“没有而且永远不会。为什么要这么问？”

“你和他，”Frank打了个手势，又意识到他在犯傻，“你和他，不应该有一腿吗？”

结果是，Murdock被他自己噎住了，完完全全地噎住了。

他咳了好几下才能正常呼吸，看起来非常困惑、有点恼怒、又拧着嘴角像是想笑。他最后说：“当然不！天啊，Frank，还有谁这么——不，不说别的，你真的觉得夜魔侠是会家庭暴力的类型吗？”

“我不觉得他会想要这么做，但他有时候表现出来的野蛮劲儿，你总不会没注意到，是不是？”Murdock恼怒地把头抬向他大致的方向。没有一腿，嗯？

“不是所有人都会信你那一套撞到门上的胡扯的，律师。”

Frank在接过文件的时候凑近了些，这样说着。不得不提的是，Murdock看上去想杀了他的时候倒是真的会跟Red是可爱的一对儿。

2.

Murdock当然也可能和Red没有一腿。

当他跨坐在Frank的大腿上，把手臂搭在他的肩膀上，咬在他的嘴唇上时，Frank想到了这一点。

事实证明，Murdock一点儿不像是你会想他的那样。他用力、迫切、像Red一样野蛮，虽然是以完全不一样的方式——显而易见。看来温文尔雅的律师形象到此为止了。Frank不打算怀念。

他掐住Murdock的腰，另一只手压过他的领带，利落地一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子，再按在他平坦的小腹上。见鬼，Murdock穿或不穿衣服都会是幅漂亮景色。

然后他注意到有些比腹肌线条更粗糙、更违和的触感。

当Murdock用一只手把他按在床上，另一只手去拉扯Frank的裤带时，他才得以从嘴唇撕咬中抽空好好看上一眼——噢，噢。

Murdock先生花哨西服下的身体上布满了伤疤，各式各样、新旧交替、颜色各异。

此时此刻，它们的所有者低下头，没有聚焦的深色眼珠堪堪对在Frank头部的大致位置，做了个表情以示对他顿住动作的困惑。两秒过后，通过Frank的指腹贴着他肋骨部位的不断摩擦，他才终于后知后觉。

Murdock好像有点惊慌，只有一点，但从他不停捏着Frank肩膀的方式来看也可能不止这一点。他咬了咬他鲜红的嘴唇，又咕哝了几句什么，最后才别扭地说：“唔，我可能只是——喜欢粗暴一点的？”

喔。

温文尔雅的律师形象？灰飞烟灭吧。

Frank完全不怀念。他选择以会留下手指形状淤青的方式掐住Murdock的腰两侧，翻过身把他压在身下，再咬在他颈部完好的皮肤上。

而从Murdock发出的那些过于甜蜜的噪音来看，他绝对、完全是享受着这么来。

3.

收起狙击枪的人转过身看向另一位义警：Red仍然像他的习惯那样没有分给他一个对视，只是以一种永远会让人毛骨悚然的方式偏了偏头，然后才决定：“没有人在来的路上。”

Frank点了下头示意，迈步走向一旁的爬梯，却被Red犹豫不决的声音拦下。

“……谢谢。”

他这么说。

声音放得很轻，不太确定、却足够真诚。这份真诚让Frank胃里痉挛。谢什么？为什么谢？为惩罚者对他的援助？为惩罚者尊重了他的圣坛男孩原则？为惩罚者选择和他一起工作？

不，不。他妈的不。Frank百分百还没准备好和他的友敌在天台互诉衷肠。他发出一个单音节，准备以更快的速度离开这鬼地方——结果他匆匆扫过去的一眼再次让他停下动作。

呃。

一个咬痕。在Red的下颚上。而这通常意味着他可以找不少乐子、也许还能打一架。不能说这不是梦寐以求。

哈。看上去留下它的人也一定获得了太多的乐趣……

……等一下。

妈的。

只是，等一下。

Frank猛地掐断了他的思绪，没再去注意Red的任何其他反应，几乎是无意识地扛着枪大步走远。

他没有允许自己细想，一直到被压在他手臂底下的Murdock在他自己的丝绸床单上四肢软下来、晕晕乎乎地试着喘匀气。即使这时候他也没法完全放松下来，只要有一点动静他都要偏过头、侧着耳朵——说说看，这些古怪的小动作，你还能想到谁。

Frank伸出手，揉了揉Murdock耳朵后面的地方。他用平稳的语调低声念道：“Red。”

Murdock太听话地昂起头。

“……嗯？”

好。

好极了。

至少他现在只用勒死一个混蛋了。

4.

“现在我不会买你那套BDSM俱乐部的鬼话的账了。”

正在给Matt缝伤口的Frank把稳住对方的另一只手放在其中一道疤痕上。相比之下不算长的一段刀伤，显然也没有得到过正确的医疗处理。

Matt发出半个像是要嘲笑他的音节，结果立刻因为牵连的疼痛而磕磕绊绊地抽着气。活该。

“话别说得太死，”他故意用那种甜得令人作呕的语调说，“我都说不准可能有哪个是我以前在……”

Frank捏了一把他的大腿。

说真的，怎么没人之前告诉过他这样能让律师安静下来？

“我真的不太在乎它们，”没安静几秒，Matt又含糊不清地说着，Frank怀疑他之前给他喝的那几口威士忌起了些效果，“我是说，有些从我十几岁的时候就在那儿了，我不可能有多深——Frank？”

Frank为没能管好心跳声诅咒了一句自己。但是。

十几岁？

“十几岁？”

“基本上，一个盲人忍者在我十岁的时候要把我训练成为他而用的战士，没什么新鲜的。”

“……没什么新鲜的？”Frank嘶声说，“一个成年人在你十岁的时候把你打得半死，你觉得这叫没有大不了的？”

他意识到他离了解完Red操蛋的童年还差得远。但他不想让Red再回忆这些没什么大不了的任何一部分，也不想再让任何孩子经历这种东西。

Matt发出一声被冒犯的声音，一只手指按在Frank的胸膛上：“嘿，我不是站在那儿让他打的——我也不是什么不能还手的盲人男孩！”

Frank攥住他的手指，一言不发地在对方的抗拒和挣扎中把Matt扛起来，扔进床铺里。这小子甚至都没在真的反抗。他抓起Frank的手放在自己脸上，使得站着的人恼怒地吐出口气，但还是用粗糙的指节擦过手下敏感又柔软的皮肤。

他本想在离开之前说：“晚安，Matty。”借此达到好好恶心一下这个气人玩意儿的效果。但Frank不想发现他把话说出来之后听起来太甜蜜、太不像是玩笑、太让他联想到他以前每次读完睡前故事的场景。于是他只是说：

“好好睡觉，Red。”

5.

“我不能、我不能就这么结束，”手里拿着他的头部盔甲，在绕着房间四周来回走动后，Red一步并作两步地走向门口，“我今晚必须……”

Frank挡在门板前，按住Matt的肩膀，陈述道：“你哪儿也别想去。”

诚然，Red从来都不是世界上最健康的义警。但要是他今晚的精神状态不稳定到需要惩罚者阻止他把别人揍到裹尸袋里，那么，“我不会再他妈出去给你当保姆了，Red，败坏名声。”

Matt摆出他最标准的狗狗眼。

Frank权衡了一下，站在原地。

没有收到预期效果的Matt再次开始局促地在房间里走来走去，时不时顿一下动作把耳朵侧向窗外。绝对是毛骨悚然。

忽然地，他以十分忍者的方式扑过来，扑到Frank身上，捏住对方敞开的大衣两边。“街角——”他猛地晃了一下头，“街角，抢劫，Frank，必须……”

“你想都别想，在你能把话说清楚之前都不可能。”

Matt咬了咬牙。

在客厅变成战场之前，Frank趁着对方再次被什么声音夺走注意力而迅速地将Matt的两条手臂拴在身后，用一只膝盖把他固定在地面上。Matt在咒骂、乞求、讨好之间不断切换，一点没有律师的样子。又一次躲开Matt胡乱踢着的腿，Frank把他脸朝下地按在沙发里面。

他从一旁的柜子上抽出一条西裤上的皮带，稳稳地把它捆在了Matt的两只手腕上。

“待在这儿，”Frank命令道，倒没指望这个真能困住Matt，“我去处理。”

他确实是速去速回——显然只要出现在抢劫犯面前暗示一下自己是惩罚者事情就能迎刃而解，回来时发现Matt仍然保持着原来的姿势，除了有一大半衣服都掉了下来。他用脸颊轻轻蹭着沙发，看起来精神状态稳定了一些。

然后Matt嗅了一下空气——嗅了一下。完全没在掩饰这个动作。

“Frank。”他确认道。

“没有血。”他弯起嘴角。

懒得理他的Frank走上前去解开皮带，打算把鬼知道Matt怎么蹭掉的制服彻底剥下来，把他送到淋浴头底下，最后用毯子把他裹起来。

不幸的是，有关他的一切总是不可能进行得太顺利。

Frank重重地抹过Matt的髋部上的、最近才愈合的、新鲜的两道割痕。下手太精准，目的太明确。

“——昨天晚上弄的？”他开口时的语气没有他所预想的那么平静，“怎么，因为你没能从一栋着火的建筑里救出所有人？”

Matt的呼吸缓慢、小心翼翼。

“唔，我应该的。”

Frank捏在对方的后颈上，想就这么掐死这个小混蛋，但还是没能下得去手。“你不能忍受发生在别人身上的事，在你身上发生你却不他妈在乎了？”他的手沿着脊椎骨一路向下，一点点按压着，最后停留在末端。Matt落在他耳朵里的呼吸终于乱了。

他低下头，低声说：“我很抱歉。”不应该这么熟练的。

Frank吐出口气。

“给我听着，我不需要你抱歉，Red。我需要你明白，”他把Matt的头按在自己胸腔上方的位置，好让他的感官充斥着稳定的心脏跳动，再没有其他干扰，“你不需要什么该死的自我训诫——Matt Murdock，没什么东西是你不值得拥有的。”

一下，一下。

他的心跳稳稳当当。

“……Frank。”Matt终于开口，熨帖了太多遍才把这个名字从舌头上剥下来，念得太用力。“Frank——你也是。你也值得。”

他在句子说完之前就把Frank拽下来，急切地、绝望地、毫无技巧地吻他，死死地勒住他。

那么。

Frank想。

至少他没有再否认。

FIN.


End file.
